1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for controlling movement of flowable granular material in such a manner as to provide efficient valves therefor, along with specific end uses such as retaining walls and for beach renourishment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for various purposes to control the movement of flowable granular materials through various mechanical devices, under the influence of gravity or other forces and through various forms of pumping systems.
It has also been known to attempt to resist loss of sand in beaches under the influence of open water waves which tend to apply a force causing particles of sand to become entrained in water and carried away from the beach. For example, various types of physical barriers such as walls, as well as the use of stabilizing plant life and physical objects positioned on beaches, have been employed in an effort to resist undesired erosion.